


Facing a Nightmare

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: BEN Drowned, Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Demon, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Major Original Character(s), Nightmares, Original Character(s), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: After an attempt on saving a close friend from drowning, Ben Delta makes a sacrifice that he soon regrets.While Ben was revived as a hylian-zora hybrid, he begins to have nightmares of a sick and alternate version of him known as BEN Drowned.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Original Character(s), BEN (BEN Drowned)/Original Male Character(s), BEN (BEN Drowned)/Sally (Creepypasta), Sally Williams (Creepypasta) & BEN (BEN Drowned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Facing a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe that features my OC, Ben Delta, who is based on the character BEN Drowned.
> 
> BEN Drowned himself will also make an appearance as Ben’s alternate/twisted version in his nightmares.
> 
> Plus Sally, Young Link, and Toon Link will also make an appearance in this story.
> 
> Note: Young Link’s name is Kokiri, while Toon Link’s name is Green (like his Four Swords counterpart) in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own most of the characters in this story, I only own Ben Delta and the story itself.

“Ow...My head...”

A young 10-year old hylian, named Ben Delta weakly woke up, to the sight of Green giving him CPR.

“Are you okay Ben?”, Green asked as he helps the slightly mortified Ben up to his feet.

Ben slowly nodded, as he was being helped up by the Hero of the Four Sword, with his legs nearly shaking like a leaf once he got up.

_Earlier that day, the young hylian was hanging out by the beach with both Green and Kokiri._

_Things were seemingly fine at first for the trio, until Ben himself saw a young brown-haired girl was nearly drowning._

_And without thinking, Ben quickly leaped into the water, before bringing the girl back to shore._

_But, as seen by the witnesses on the beach, Ben nearly drowned himself, while saving the girl instead of himself._

_Thankfully, Green and Kokiri saw a group of zoras swimming towards Ben’s seemingly lifeless body, and manages to revive him._

_However, it had a catch._

Ben was recollecting his thoughts, as he shivered in place despite being on the beach.

“You sure you’re okay, Ben?”, Kokiri asked with deep concern for his friend.

“Wh-What happened to me?!”

Green sighed, showing a sadden look on his face, “I’m sorry Ben, but, you died back there...”

Ben was left silent as Green continued.

“Some zora friends of Kokiri luckily found your lifeless body floating in the ocean, and revived you. But...turned you into a hylian-zora hybrid...”

“Really?”, Ben said in a very awestruck manner, “Can’t the hybrid effect be reversed?”

Kokiri and Green looked at each other, before looking back at Ben.

“I’m afraid not Ben”, the brown-haired girl said, approaching the trio with a sadden look on her face, “According to my studies, this effect can’t be reversed if the vessel died before gaining the effect.”

“Oh...”

“I’m sorry this had to happen Ben... If I knew I was able to swim, than you would’ve turned into a hybrid.”

Ben approached the little girl, before showing a gentle smile, “It’s okay Sally. It wasn’t your fault.”

Sally smiled back, “Thank you Ben. You’re such a kind friend.”

“No problem Sally. I promise to be more cautious next time.”

Green and Kokiri both smiled kindly at the relationship between Ben and Sally.

As the sun started to set, and the beach is being closed up for the day, the newly reborn hylian-zora hybrid was walking back home with his fellow hylian friends.

“I’ll be making sure that I get a goodnight sleep for school tomorrow.”, Ben commented.

“Us too Ben”, Green replied, “but we’ll wake you up if you’re still sleeping.”

Ben nodded, “You got it Green!”

He proceeds to enter his house, while saying goodnight to his friends.

As the hylian-zora hybrid went to bed, he started to feel a little cold air on the spot of his bedroom, which made him begin to dream.

_Ben walked deep into a dark and forbidden forest, looking at his surroundings._

_“Hello?”, Ben asked, “Is anyone there?”_

_No response..._

_The hylian-zora hybrid sighed, as he continue to wander along, going deeper into the forbidden forest._

_There was nothing but silence and emptiness for around 5 minutes, then the silence broke._

_“Hello there~”_

_Ben looked around, trying to find the sound of the voice. “Who’s there?”_

_“Just a friend~ Don’t be afraid small zora~!”_

_Suddenly, a figure started to approach the now shaking Ben._

_“Eep!”, Ben yelped out and jumped, as he felt an extremely cold hand touch him, as if the person that touched him was a demon._

_The shadowy figure approached Ben, with a sadistic smirk on his face._

_“Wh-Who are you?!”_

_“Who am I~?”, the shadowy figure slowly emerged out of the shadows, revealing a more sadistic version of Ben himself. “It is I~! Ben~”_

_**”B E N D R O W N E D”** _

_Ben started to shiver in place even more, feeling a blink of cold sweat slowing falling down his forehead._

_“Imposter! You’re not Ben! I’m Ben! Ben Delta!”_

_Ben Drowned chuckled, “You just wouldn’t stay still would you~”_

_Ben shouted at his undead-like imposter, before attempting to run away. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”  
But it wasn’t enough, as Ben Drowned teleported right in front of the shaking hybrid hylian._

_“You shouldn’t have done that Ben~!”_

_Ben tried to flee from this insane imposter, but it was no use._

_Eventually, Ben Drowned finally caught the little hylian-zora hybrid, before consuming him._

_“You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?”_

Ben gasped, and woke up with a midst of cold sweat, tears started to come down from his eyes.

“Wh-Wh-What was that?!”, Ben muttered to himself.

“Ben?” The door opened, “You alright my son?”

Ben shook his head, “N-Not really dad...”

Ben’s father sighed, “Green, Kokiri, and Sally told me what happened to you yesterday at the beach. I’m very sorry that I wasn’t able to protect you.”

“It’s fine dad, I’m just thankful that I’m still alive and well.”

His father smiled gently, “Yeah, I’m very thankful. I didn’t want you to drown, or be put in any near-death experience ever again.”

Ben nodded, “Me too dad...Me too...”


End file.
